Young Sexy Timekeeper
by EmilyRose-x
Summary: These are all the qualities you have! Written by charlotte armitage emily rose gut
1. Chapter 1

Young, Sexy, Time keeper

My name is Joshua Ginelly. You may think my name is McGinelly but you are WRONG! If you dare call me McGin I will show you my notebook, the page that says "It's Ginelly!"

Anyway this story is not about my name. It is about my love for two men. Two special men who have changed my life in many ways. They have shown me how to have gay sex and many other things.

I use to think I was straight. I fancied a girl called Charlotte Armitage, but she was cruel to me. I asked her to the prom in year 11 and she said "No fucking way, bitch of a freak!" spat in my face, kicked my genitals and walked away.

That was when I realised my love for Elmer Bottomley. He was so sexy and I couldn't take my eyes of him. He was my one true love, but he too turned me down. My life fell apart that day and I cried all the way through Miss Chase's maths class (which happens to be my favourite lesson.) On the way home I found a leaflet. This leaflet was for a circus named Cirque De Freak. I was intrigued by this leaflet and I ran home to log onto my computer and inquire about this. I finally realised that there was no information about this so instead I decided to go to the Circus ticket booth to inquire. I had just fastened my coat and I realised it was 7pm. "ooh 7 pm time for bed" clap clap and I magically appeared in my bed. With a smile on my face I fell into a magical sleep, filled with gay fantasies involving Elmer in a maid costume… saucy

When I woke I realised that I was wet…and sticky…oh god not another wet dream…

I looked at my watch…4:25 and 7 seconds…and went downstairs with my dirty sheets and put them in the washing machine. I just hoped my mother wouldn't get suspicious.

You see, my watch is the main thing in my life. I am a time keeper. I think that when I grow up I will become a watch maker. But don't worry, I won't lick the luminous paint falls into hysterics

I had some spare time left that day, so I decided I would go and buy 2 tickets for the cirque de freak. One for me and one for Elmer. I an to the ticket booth and was met by a tall, sexy man with a large top hat on. I instantly fell into a daze looking at those squinty black eyes of his. "I.. I…would like to buy a ticket please", I stammered

"How old are you, boy?" he asked with a sexy snarl on his face,

"I am 14 years 4 months 5 days 7 hours 45 minutes and 32 seconds" I said while looking at my watch.

"Errm, yeah." Mr Tall said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Or maybe just to say 'what the fuck'. "Well, we can only sell tickets to 16 year olds." He informed me.

"CURSES!" I screamed.

"Well, there is no need for that language, young man!" he said sternly.

"I am so sorry you are just so sexy I am amazed at your sexiness" I said pervertedly.

"Why thankyou" he said and he leaned in closer to me and whispered "don't tell anyone, but here is a ticket" he said and winked "and by the way you can come back to my room afterwards and I can show you just how big I am"

I smiled nervously. I felt my face go red…and then I went hard. I covered my genetalia grinning pervily and ran away.

I couldn't wait until tonight. All through school I was smiling brightly and I didn't even use my notebook, nor did I notice Emily Guthrie strip in maths. I was too busy imagining what would happen between me and the tall guy. I ran home that night and waited for 5pm when the show started.

When it was 5pm I ran towards the old warehouse on luck lane by the co-op. I showed my ticket and was shown straight to Mr tall ,the tall guys name, and he showed me to his room.

When we entered his room I saw a long bed at one side of the room and used condoms all over the floor. "I am so glad you could make it" Mr tall said as he walked over to the bed. He laid down seductively and pulled of his coat to reveal a maid outfit. He looked so much better in it than I had imagined Elmer Bottomley to. "Why don't you come over here and join me" he whispered patting the bed.

I smiled. I was finally getting sex! "Woahapool!" I screamed, and took off my clothes.

Mr Tall's smile quickly disappeared.

"What. The. Fuck. Is that?!" He muttered, looking at my body.

"What?" I frowned.

"THAT!" he screamed.

"Oh, that!" I nodded. "I thought everyone had those?"

"NO!" he exclaimed. "In fact, I would like to offer you a job. Would you like to join the freak show?"


	2. Chapter 2

I was shocked at this sudden suggestion of joining a freak show. I thought I was actually the most normal person in the world. "Erm…I don't know" I stammered while hurriedly trying to re-dress myself.

"Well, you think about it Josh Mcginn" he said raising one eyebrow.

"Its GINNELY" I screamed and I ran out of the room in tears.

I couldn't bear to watch the freak show. I knew now that I was one of them. I went home and sobbed and slit my wrist until the early hours. The next day, I didn't go to school, instead I went to the co-op and sat in the frozen veg section, tears streaming down my face, my glasses clouding up. The manager gave me a warning "Now, now son, if you don't leave now then I'll have to ring the police." But I paid him no heed. Then I was forcibly removed, thrown onto the streets. And I just stayed there. I could see no reason to move. My life was now pointless. I had only wanted a bit of gay sex. But no. Instead I was branded a freak. That was when I decided that Josh GINNELY would not be made a fool of and I got up and ran to the Cirque Du Freak.

When I reached the circus I realised that there was no-body around. No trailers. No nothing. I collapsed in a whimpering heap on the floor as I realised that I would never be able to prove how much a real man I am.

"Are you looking for me??" A voice over my shoulder said. I looked up. There was Mr Tall!

"I thought you had gone! I thought I was too late!" I screamed, my tears of anguish replaced with tears of joy.

"No, you're not too late. If you decide to join the cirque, then you will be given food and shelter while you travel round the world with us. Every night you will perform for crowds of about 100. The only downside will be that you must say goodbye to your friends and family. They cannot know where you are going."

"ILL DO IT!" I squealed. "And it wont be so hard as I have no friends and my mum even thinks I am a freak, so I will just leave now." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Follow me" Mr tall said and he walked off in the opposite direction.

I ran after him and I realised that round the back of the warehouse were the trailers. I was amazed by all of the freaks there. I noticed one boy, he looked normal enough, so I walked over to him.

"Hi" I said sheepishly my face growing red as I noticed how good looking he was.

"Fuck off you freak" he shouted at me.

"Now now, Darren." A man with a crop of orange hair and a scar down his cheek said, walking over. "Don't be so rude to young mc gin. I know he is a bit odd but don't let this bother you."

Darren groaned, but said "I'm Darren Shan, I'm a half vampire and I don't like your kind." I blinked, not believing how mean some people could be. Then a boy with scales for skin walked over to me.

"Hi! I'm Evra!" He said, happily. He held out a scaled hand and I took it, glad someone wasn't treating me like a freak child.

"Hello there young Evra my name is Joshua Ginnely not Mcginn. Just so you know." I said sternly.

"Ok then Josh would you like to see my snake?" He asked me

YES! I thought finally some action. "I really would" I said winking at him

He looked at me strangely and said "Ok then follow me" and he walked into his small tent.

I was so excited, but a bit creeped out that I was going to have sex with a snake boy, but he was better than no-one. "Here is my snake" he said pointing at a huge ugly rep[tile in a cage. I hung my head disappointed "oh I thought you meant something else" I said

"eww you gay boy get out!" he said and punched me in the eye breaking my glasses in half. I went out , and Mr tall came over to me, with a tall handsome blonde man behind him. "Hey Josh. Now, I am very busy with business lately, and so I don't have time to explain everything about the Cirque Du Freak to you, so I have assigned Kurda here to help." Kurda smiled at me. His blue eyes seemed to dance.

")" I said.

"What?" Kurda frowned.

"Oh nothing." I smiled.

"Ok." Kurda said. "Well, my name is Kurda Smahlt and I am a vampire. And who are you?"

"I am Mc…I mean Joshua Ginnely, and I am a human." I said, proudly.

"I had thought you were human. But ok." Kurda jumped and grinned. "Anyway lets go back to my tent and you can hear all about the Cirque Du Freak."

I grinned and followed him eagerly, passing some drunken northerners dressed as Arabs.

We walked into his tent and sat down on his small bed. He sat down close to me and started to tell me about what the Cirque Du Freak was like. While he was doing this he started to stroke my leg which made me very happy. I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying I was so lost in those beautiful blue eyes of his. "Josh…are you listening?" he asked

"You are so hot" I said "oh…did I say that out loud?"

"Yes Joshua, you did and I happen to think you are quite hot too!" he said smiling and he leaned in a kissed me gently on the lips.

1 hour later I left the tent the happiest man alive. I had just lost my virginity to the greatest man ever. But my anus was quite sore.

"Josh!"I was being shaken. "Josh, wake up!" Someone was trying to wake me up btw. "Wait..was that a dream?" I asked. "Im still a virgin?"

"Erm…" Kurda frowned. "I think you've had a wet dream." He looked embarrassed. I don't blame him.

I was so excited but…It was all a dream. DAMN IT.


End file.
